The Real Me Shugo Chara
by GamerGalGracie
Summary: Gracie is living in her own hell. She is being forced to work for Easter like Utau and Ikuto. Utau and Ikuto are her only friend and she thinks of them like siblings. But what will happen when she is sent to Seiyo Academy? Will she find some new friends? Will she open up to others? Why did Easter send her here anyway? (Kukai x OC/Reader)
1. Introduction

Name: Adachi Grace (Gracie)

Looks: Like Avril Lavigne

GamerGalGracie/date/2014-09-01/14:43:47

Stage Name: Kira

Outside Personality: Cold, Cool, Calm, Rude, Mature

Inside Personality: Sweet, Childish (kind of), Talented, Shy, Friendly, Artistic

Style: Girly Punk, Rebel, Cute Rocker

Charas: Sora, Rose, Rizuma, Ai, Beauty, Asobu, Sabishi, Baburu

Bio:

Yo, my name is Gracie and I am a famous pop star. I work for Easter (sarcastic: yippee) along with Utau and Ikuto. They are like my siblings and we've been trying to get away from Easter but we know it's hopeless. But they are sending me to school tomorrow. It's my first time going to a real school but I wish I wasn't. I would much rather be by myself all day. Well, in my life you don't always get what you want.


	2. The Charas

**Rizumu (English: Rhythm)**

GamerGalGracie/date/2014-09-01/14:45:04

Rizumu was born from my wish to always be surrounded by music and she helps me during concerts

Character Change:

GamerGalGracie/date/2014-09-01/14:45:35

Amulet Muse

Change Saying: Tune, Play, Sing!

Powers:

Pure Melody

Sing a sweet song to make anything pure

Calm Serenade

Play a flute solo to purify X-Eggs

Sweet Song

Paralyzes Eggs trapping them in place

Personality:

Musical, Excitable, Imaginative, Confident, Lovable, Cool

**Ai (English: Love)**

GamerGalGracie/date/2014-09-01/14:47:32

Ai was born from my wish to show my emotions and share my feelings with others

Character Change:

GamerGalGracie/date/2014-09-01/14:47:33

Amulet Romance

Change Saying: Happy, Upset, Love!

Powers:

Anger Punch

Smashes Egg Fully

Depressed Cry

Tears Purify X-Egg

Blow a Kiss

Blows a Kiss to an X-Egg Purifying it

Personality:

Annoying, Friendly, Brave, Emotional, Cute, Lovable

**Beauty**

GamerGalGracie/date/2014-09-01/14:45:48

Beauty was born from my wish to become a professional dancer

Character Change:

GamerGalGracie/date/2014-09-01/14:46:42

Amulet Dancer

Change Saying: Plié, Pirouette, Attitude!

Powers:

Elegant Steps

Steps on X-Eggs Purifying them

Supersonic Spin

Spin at a rapid pace blowing eggs away

Hip-hop kick

Kicks egg smashing it fully

Personality:

Calm, Level-headed, Elegant, Graceful, Energetic (when she wants to be), Cool, Beautiful

**Asobu (English: Play)**

** GamerGalGracie/date/2014-09-01/14:48:20**

Asobu was born from my wish to be more playful, cute and mischievous.

Character Change:

GamerGalGracie/date/2014-09-01/14:48:14

Amulet Butterfly

Change Saying: Trick, Prank, Play!

Powers:

Pounce

Pounce on the egg not really doing anything

Trick

Makes the egg see double of everything

Roar

Roars like a lion leaving the egg paralyzed

Personality:

Playful, mischievous, cute, alluring, interesting, bubbly, talkative, brave

**Baburu (English: Bubble)**

GamerGalGracie/date/2014-09-01/14:50:23

Baburu was born from my wish to be more popular, bubbly and calm with others

Character Change:

GamerGalGracie/date/2014-09-01/14:51:01

Amulet Kitty (Don't ask why, I ran out of ideas)

Change Saying: Calm, Confident, Cool!

Powers:

Winter Chill

Freezes X-Eggs

Confident Aura

Makes all around her confident in their dreams

Powerful Swipe

Scratches the X-Egg making it weak

**Sabishi (English: Lonely)**

** GamerGalGracie/date/2014-09-01/14:49:14**

Sabishi was born from my dream to not trust people at first glance

Character Change:

GamerGalGracie/date/2014-09-01/14:49:39

Amulet Punk

Change Saying: Scared, Lonely, Secrets!

Powers:

Scream of Pain

Ear-splitting scream paralyzing X-Eggs

Dark Trident

Summons a trident to smash the egg

Whispers of Spirits

The opponent hears whispering getting louder and louder making them confused

**Rose**

GamerGalGracie/date/2014-09-01/14:51:12

Rose was born from my happy side, wanting to be friendly and kind to everyone

Character Change:

GamerGalGracie/date/2014-09-01/14:52:12

Amulet Rose Angel

Change Saying: Sweet, Love, Peace!

Powers:

Angel's Lullaby

Sings a sweet lullaby purifying the X-Eggs

Sweet Scent

Rose petals fly around the egg trapping it

Peaceful Whisper

Whispers surround opponent making them happier

Personality: Sweet, Peaceful, Happy, Excitable, Soft-hearted, Blushes Easily

**Sora (English: Sky)**

** GamerGalGracie/date/2014-09-01/14:52:38**

Sora was born from my outside character, seemingly the opposite of Rose, but is sweet inside

Character Change:

GamerGalGracie/date/2014-09-01/14:52:27

Amulet Ice Skull

Change Saying: Free, Dark, Ice! (Yeah, I'm losing ideas)

Powers:

Ice Beam

Shoots ice at egg freezing it

Snow Blizzard

Creates a whirlwind of snow trapping opponent inside

Skull of Regret

All regrets are placed in to the skulls mind and depending on the regrets it let out a shriek

Personality:

Outside

Rude, Mean, Lonely, Quiet, Arrogant

Inside

Funny, Shy, Caring, Jealous, Crazy, Modest, Happy


End file.
